Episode 3216 (22nd April 1991)
Plot Alf is fed up with Alec's slowness as a campaign manager. Vera dreams about taking up Mrs Maxwell-Glover's offer and calls Jack a sadist for getting her hopes up. Andy tells Audrey that his gran is out of hospital in Belfast and is being looked after by Liz. Alec takes delivery of Alf's campaign leaflets, which bear the slogan "Alfred Roberts - The Family's Champion". Bet thinks it's a dig at Deirdre's marital status. Curly gives Vera a warning for pulling a sickie. Andy tells Jim about Phil's job offer and says he wants it to make his way in the world. Curly attempts to reason with Reg over Raquel doing the fashion show. Reg tells him that he's saving Raquel from going on a downward slope and ending up as a Page Three girl. Emily and Percy canvas for Deirdre, while Alec makes Jack deliver Alf's leaflets. Deirdre is furious to read Alf's leaflet: "I know I can speak for family values and family life, if you listen to some of my opponents you might think that families aren't fashionable any more." Phil thinks she should retaliate but Deirdre refuses to sink to his level. Curly tells Raquel and Angie that he didn't get anywhere with Reg. Phil tells Jim that Andy can stay at school and work for him in the holidays and weekends. Ken accuses Alf of propaganda and is supported by Phil. A row erupts causing Alec to order Ken and Phil out of the Rovers and Bet to ban politics in the pub. Deirdre is embarrassed by Ken and Phil speaking for her. Joss sees how much Vera wants the Knutsford job and offers to forge references for the Duckworths. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Joss Shackleton - Harold Goodwin Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Viaduct Street *Jim's Bike Shop *Bettabuy - Shop floor, manager's office and storeroom Notes *Beginning with this episode the spacing of the cast and crew listing is compressed and the duration of the end credits reduced to approximately thirty seconds (from sixty). *''TV Times'' synopsis: There is a shock for Deirdre as Ken and Phil appear to be on the same side for once. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,260,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:1991 episodes